A different live
by Katharina West Pont
Summary: Sam und Jack treffen sich vor Stargate.


**10. September 1991**

Sam Carter sass auf einer Bank in einem Park in Colorado Springs. Sie hatte gerade erst damit begonnen, für das Stargate Projekt zu arbeiten begonnen. Sam war nach dem zweiten Golf krieg dorthin versetzt worden. Sie arbeitete im Moment formalem, als Wissenschaftlerin für das SCG. Sie war gerade 23 Jahre alt und damit die jüngste in ihrem Team. Sam sass zusammengekauert auf der Bank und sie hatte die Beine angezogen und die Arme um die Beine geschlungen. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie auf die Knie gelegt. Sam weinte und es regnete und es war kalt. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Verlobten geschritten. Dies war in letzter Zeit immer öfter passiert. Sie wusste sie liebte Jonas aber sie war sich nicht mehr so sicher ob diese Beziehung noch funktionierte. Sam war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie hatte gar nicht gehört hatte wie jemand gekommen war.

„Hey, ist es nicht etwas zu kalt um hier im Regen zu sitzen?", fragte die Person sie.

Sam sah auf. Sie sah einen sehr gut aussehenden Mann mit braunen Haaren und braunen Augen, dies war Sam sofort aufgefallen. Der Mann sah erst jetzt, dass Sam weinte.

„Darf ich mich setzten?", fragte der Mann und sah sie mit seinen warmen braunen Augen an.

„Jaja." Sam wusste nicht weshalb sie ja gesagt hatte. Sie wusste einfach, wenn sie in seine Augen sah, dass sie ihm Vertrauen kann. Der Mann setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich bin Jack O'Neill." Jack streckte ihr die Hand hin.

Sam lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Ich bin Samantha Carter."

Sam hatte noch immer die Beine angezogen. Sie löste ihre Arme und schüttelte Jacks Hand.

„Wollen Sie mir sagen weshalb Sie hier sind?" Jack sah sie fragend an.

„Ich habe mich mit meinem Verlobten gestritten."

Sam begann wieder zu schluchzen. Jack legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Er lächelte sie an und streichelte ihren Rücken. Fast so als würden sie sich schon immer kannten.

„Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich weiss das ist ein dummer Spruch aber es ist so. Da bin ich mir sicher. Indianer Ehrenwort."

Sam musste lächeln. Sie konnte einfach nicht anderst.

„Sehen Sie es geht doch."

„Wie wäre es mit du? Hört sich doch besser an?", fragte Sam.

„Ja da hast du Recht, Samantha."¨

„Sam nur Sam. Samantha nennt mich nur mein Dad wenn er wütend ist."

Sam lächelte noch mehr.

„Was machen sie denn um diese Zeit, bei diesem Wetter hier?", fragte Sam.

„Ich liebe dieses Wetter. Da kann man sich so gut nachdenken. Man ist alleine. Niemand stört einem."

Sam nickte. Jack bemerkte, dass Sam zitterte.

„Willst du mitkommen? Zu mir wir könnten einen Kaffee trinken."

„Ich bin noch immer Verlobt, das weist du oder."

Jack musste lächeln wenn er dran dachte was Sam gerade dachte: „Ja und ich bin Verheiratet. Nur einen Kaffee. Als Freunde."

Sam nickte. Jack stand auf und zog Sam hoch. Sie wusste sie hätte nicht mit ihm mitgehen sollen, aber sie vertraute ihm einfach.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg.

„Wo wohnst du denn?", frage Sam.

„Nur etwa 10 Minuten von hier zu fuss."

Sie waren eine Weile Still und dann fragte Sam: „Hast du Kinder?"

Jack nickte: „Ja, einen Sohn er heisst Charlie und ist fünf Jahre alt."

„Das ist süss. Ich liebe Kinder."

„Hast du Kinder?" fragte Jack

„Nein. Noch nicht. Aber ich möchte welche. Irgendwann."

Jack lächelte Sam an und sie gingen gemeinsam zu Jack nachhause.

Jack öffnete die Türe und Jack trat ein. Auf dem Tisch neben der Türe lag ein Zettel.

„Sara ist nicht da. Sie musste zu einer Freundin und sie hat Charlie mitgenommen."

Jack legte den Zettel wieder hin und sie gingen in das Haus.  
>„Willst du ein paar Anziehsachen von mir. Wir können deine in den Trockner tun?", fragte Jack.<p>

Sam nickte und Jack machte sich auf den Weg, die Klamotten zu holen.

Sam und Jack hatten sich in die Küche gesetzt und über Zwei Stunden geredet.

Dann wurde die Haustüre geöffnet und eine Frauenstimme reif: „Jack ich bin wieder da."

Dann rief eine Kinderstimme: „Daddy. Daddy. Wo bist du?"  
>Jack war aufgestanden und rief: „Ich bin in der Küche."<p>

Schon kam ein braunhaariger Junge hereingerannt. Er wurde von Jack hochgenommen. Erst dann bemerkte er Sam.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Charlie.

„Charlie. Sam. Sam. Charlie."

Sam ging ein paar Schritte auf Jack zu und sagte zu Charlie: „Hallo schön dich kennenzulernen."

Charlie hatte sein Gesicht an Jacks Brust gedrückt und nuschelte: „Ich bin schüchtern."

Jack streichelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Du bist nicht schüchtern Charlie."

Jetzt war auch Sara in die Küche gekommen.

„Jack wer ist das?", fragte sie.

„Das ist Sam. Eine Freundin. Sie sass im Park und brauchte jemanden zu reden."

„Und weshalb trägt sie deine Klamotten."

„Sie sass im regen."

Sara sah wütend aus. Sam fühlte sich nicht wohl.

„Ich gehe sollte besser. Ich bringe die Klamotten morgen wieder."

Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Sie nahm ihre Klamotten und ging. Jack stand noch in der Türe und rief: „Sam geh nicht."

Er schloss die Türe und liess Charlie runter.

„Charlie bitte in den Zimmer."

Sofort tapste Charlie los. Dann wandte sich Jack an Sara: „Was soll das?"

„Du bringst eine andere Frau hier her."

„Sie brauchte Trost," Jack sah sie an, „und ich wollte ihr helfen."

Jack ging weh ins Schlafzimmer.


End file.
